Stay
by xxOnlyCaskettxx
Summary: Emily resigned from the BAU. What if it was Morgan who came to her house? Written to 'In Name And Blood.'


**Stay**  
>Prompt: Stay- Sugarland<p>

**I've been sitting here,  
>Staring at the clock on the wall.<br>And I've been laying here praying,  
>Praying he won't call.<strong>

Emily walked into Hotch's office and saw Strauss sitting across from him. She knew she was making the right decision for what she was about to do.

"Hi, sorry to interrupt. Sir, I've decided to resign from the FBI, effective immediately."  
>"I don't understand." Hotch was definitely shocked.<br>"I'm taking the foreign service exam. With my connections, I stand a good chance of landing in the state department."  
>"Prentiss, I think that's a mistake."<br>"Don't try to talk me out of it. Garcia saw my name on the list and she already tried. If she can't talk someone out of doing something, no one can. Sorry for the interruption." Emily said.

Emily walked out of the bullpen and down to her car. She made the right choice. She didn't want to give Strauss any information about Hotch. That's not why she wanted to be in the BAU.

She wanted to show she could be a great profiler. She wanted to be hired fairly, not just so Strauss would have a reason to fire Hotch.

**You'll be gone, and I'll be crying.  
>I'll be begging you, baby.<br>Beg you not to leave.  
>But I'll be left here waiting with my heart on my sleeve. O<br>h, for the next time we'll be here,  
>Seems like a million years, and I think I'm dying.<strong>

Morgan heard that Emily left. He didn't know why Emily decided to resign. She seemed like she really liked the job. He just didn't understand.

He honestly didn't want Emily to resign. She was a great friend and he can't imagine not seeing her everyday. He was going to miss her witty comments toward him.

**Why don't you stay?  
>I'm down on my knees.<br>I'm so tired of being lonely.  
>Don't I give you what you need?<br>When she calls you to go,  
>There is one thing you should know.<br>We don't have to live this way.  
>Baby, why don't you stay?<strong>

Morgan decided to go to Emily's brownstone before the rest of the team left for Milwaukee. He knew she probably rolled her eyes when she saw him at the door.

"Can I come in?" Morgan asked. "The team needs you. We're working a case in Milwaukee. Gideon hasn't shown up and Hotch put in for a transfer."  
>"I already resigned." Emily stated.<br>"It's still hung up in the system. Technically, you're under dereliction of duty by not being there."  
>"I'm sorry. I can't go."<br>"Right. Sorry I barged in."  
>"Wait. Can I ask, why are you really here?" Emily asked, frustrated.<br>"I want you working this case. Come to Milwaukee. I'll make you a deal. If you're ready bag isn't here, packed, I won't bug you anymore. If it is, I want you on that plane with me. Just one more case." Morgan pleaded.  
>"I already turned in my badge and my gun."<br>"That's just hardware. Please, Emily. I want you to work this last case and then you can leave."  
>"Why do you really want me to work this case?"<br>"Be-because I love you, Emily. I don't want to see you leave. I want you to see that this is your dream job. I can see how much excitement you have in your eyes when we're working a case."  
>"Fine. I'll do this last case. That's it, though."<br>"That's all I ask."

Emily was shocked at everything that happened. _Morgan loves her? _She was definitely not expecting that.

**I can't take it any longer,  
>But my will is getting stronger.<br>And I think I know just what I have to do.  
>I can't waste another minute after all that I've put in it.<strong>

Emily wasn't going to let Strauss get to her. She was going to work this case like every other case.

They arrived at the unsub's house. Emily knew they had to make the arrest clean. She offered to go in undercover. Strauss just wouldn't hear it, though.  
>"We need to be invited in that door. He's looking for female authority figures. If he lets me in, I can signal if I see anything that gives us cause."<br>"Technically, you're not even in the FBI." Strauss stated.  
>"All the better." Hotch commented.<br>"She's interfering with a federal investigation." Strauss argued.  
>"Well, if I'm no longer in the FBI, then you have no authority over me. I'm just a civilian knocking on a little boys door."<p>

Morgan started taking his extra gun out from inside his shoe. He handed it to Emily and looked into her eyes. "Be careful."  
>"Prentiss, as soon as you have probable cause, give us the signal and get out of there. " Hotch said, handing her a cellphone.<br>Emily entered the house and the unsub almost killed her. Luckily, she called the team in just in time. She was fine, but had a slight concussion after being hit with a plank of wood.

She sat in the ambulance having her head checked and bandaged. Derek walked over to her, smiling.  
>"How are you feeling?" He asked.<br>"Is it weird that I'm glad to be back?"  
>"I'll make sure Hotch makes it official."<br>"Thank you." Emily said, smiling at him.

Derek started to walk over toward Hotch, but Emily stopped him. "Derek, wait."  
>"Yes, Emily?" He asked, turning back around and walking toward her.<br>"About what you said before, did you really mean it?"  
>"Yes, I did." He said calmly, knowing exactly what she meant.<br>"Derek, I love you, too." She said, smiling.  
>"Emily, it's really good to have you back." He stated, hugging her tightly.<p>

**Why don't you stay?  
>I'm down on my knees.<br>I'm so tired of being lonely.  
>Don't I give you what you need?<br>When she calls you to go,  
>There is one thing you should know.<br>We don't have to live this way.  
>Baby, why don't you stay?<strong>


End file.
